Le patron
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA]Merlin a un emploi de secrétaire dans une grande société, il pourrait aimer ce boulot s'il n'avait pas un patron qui ne cessait de lui donner des ordres et du travail. Un patron très très agaçant, mais qui a aussi ses faiblesses.
1. Le patron

**Titre : **Le patron

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Je te demande d'être sur moi deux secondes !

* * *

Merlin regarda la pile de papiers qu'Arthur venait de déposer sur son bureau en lui expliquant que tout devait être fini ce soir et eu soudain envie de devenir tout petit et s'enfuir, ou tout grand et de manger son patron. A la place il poussa un immense soupire et se mit au travail.

Il haïssait son patron. Ce type était une malédiction, et il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter une telle punition.

Son patron se prenait pour un roi, LE roi de son entreprise royale, et il se pavanait avec arrogance, rigolant comme un idiot avec ses amis, et traitant avec peu de respect son secrétaire.

Et son secrétaire n'était autre que Merlin.

Sa mère lui avait assuré que c'était une bonne place, mais Merlin n'aurait pas dut l'écouter. C'était le pire emploi qu'il avait eut jusque là, et pourtant des mauvais emplois il en avait accumulés avant d'en arriver là. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bien payé, il serait déjà parti, mais il devait reconnaître au moins ça : son patron n'était pas avare.

Quand il eut enfin terminé de s'occupe des derniers papiers, il était déjà passé l'heure de partir. Il était tard et Merlin était épuisé, il se leva pour aller prendre son manteau, bien content d'enfin partir. L'ascenseur allait se refermer quand au dernier moment une main retint les portes et les rouvrit.

Merlin soupira, décidément il n'avait pas de chance en ce moment. Enfin en avait-il jamais eu ?

- Tiens tiens, Merlin, tu n'étais donc pas parti ? Tu aimes tant que ça rester aussi tard à travailler ?

- J'étais simplement entrain de faire le boulot que vous m'avez donné, _monsieur_.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, puis eut un sourire moqueur :

- Oh vraiment. La prochaine fois je t'en donnerai encore plus, si tu le fais si vite.

Merlin fronça les sourcils :

- Vous vous moquez de moi n'est ce pas ?

- Va savoir Merlin, va savoir.

Et sur ces mots il entra dans l'ascenseur. Merlin se tenait très droit et assez éloigné de son patron, tandis que ce dernier appuyait son dos sur la paroi de l'ascenseur et regardait Merlin avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Merlin ne sois pas si stressé, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans un ascenseur que je vais te sauter dessus.

Merlin eut un frisson désagréable dans son dos et les lumières de l'ascenseur éclatèrent d'un coup, tandis que celui-ci s'arrêtait.

_Et mince._

Le patron fronça les sourcils :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Merlin aurait pu lui expliquer que ce genre de choses arrivait quand il était trop stressé, que depuis tout petit il avait un espèce de pouvoir… Magique ? Magnétique ? Appelez ça comme vous voulez, qui provoquait des trucs bizarres autour de lui chaque fois qu'il était pris d'une trop grande émotion. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne gardait jamais ses emplois longtemps, parce qu'on finissait par avoir peur de lui.

Mais il resta silencieux, tandis qu'Arthur appuyait sur tous les boutons en vain, même celui qui devait prévenir d'un problème technique ne fonctionnait plus. Il tapa du poing sur les commandes, mais l'ascenseur ne redémarra pas plus.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin, prêt à l'accuse pour cela… Mais en y réfléchissant il trouva cela stupide, cela ne pouvait pas être la faute de Merlin. Pas du tout.

Sauf que si, mais Merlin ne lui dirait pas.

Arthur soupira, dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, non il ne trouvait pas. La panne pouvant durer longtemps, il prit le parti de s'asseoir dans un coin de l'ascenseur, tandis qu'Arthur commençait à tourner en rond. Il paraissait devenir de plus en plus nerveux au fur à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, et essaya de pianoter plusieurs fois les touches, ou de donner encore un coup de poing sur l'ascenseur, mais il ne redémarra pas.

Arthur transpirait beaucoup.

- Je meurs de chaud, lança-t-il, en commençant à enlever sa chemise.

Merlin lui lança :

- Et bien asseyez vous donc au lieu de tourner en rond, ça ne le fera pas redémarrer, et par pitié remettez votre chemise !

Arthur tourna les yeux vers lui, semblant se souvenir de sa présence, pendant un instant il eu son sourire moqueur et lança une blague stupide :

- Voyons, Merlin, ne sois pas aussi prude…

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et très vite il recommença à marcher de long en large. Merlin haussa les épaules, au moins Arthur avait remis sa chemise.

Au bout d'un moment, son patron – qui respirait de plus en plus fort – lui demanda :

- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il y a de moins en moins d'oxygène.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot monsieur, il y a assez d'oxygène, arrêtez d'essayer de m'effrayer !

- Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'oxygène, bien sûr, répondit-il l'air un peu perdu.

Il alla finalement s'asseoir, mais se remit debout presqu'aussitôt, et Merlin commençait à se demander si son patron n'était pas entrain de devenir complètement fou. Voilà qu'il enlevait à nouveau sa chemise.

- Monsieur… _Arthur_ ! Appela Merlin quand son patron commença à baragouiner des trucs incompréhensibles.

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix fébrile.

- Auriez-vous … Peur d'être coincé dans un ascenseur ?

- Peur moi ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

- Et bien… C'est l'impression que vous donnez, voilà tout.

Arthur voulu crier qu'il n'avait pas peur, sauf qu'en fait il ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait la nausée, il crevait de chaud, respirait trop fort, transpirait à grosse goutte, et peut-être que finalement il avait… _peur_.

Merlin s'approcha de lui et lui remit sa chemise sur ses épaules.

- Venez vous asseoir près de moi, nous allons parler d'autre chose. Pensez à autre chose vous aidera à vous sentir mieux.

Arthur se montra plutôt docile et alla s'asseoir près de Merlin. Ce dernier n'était pas très bavard et ne savait guère de quoi causer à vrai dire, mais il fit un effort pour son patron. Cela lui semblait fou d'aider ce sale type qui s'était moqué de lui dès le premier jour, et le noyait sous une tonne de travail, mais Merlin était quelqu'un de gentil malgré lui et il ne pouvait simplement pas le laisser dans la détresse.

Il lui parla donc de son meilleur ami, Lancelot. De ses parents également. De tous les emplois qu'il avait eut. Arthur ne le quittait pas des yeux et l'écoutait, semblant se calmer au fur à mesure que Merlin lui parlait.

Il avait déjà remarqué cela, mais son secrétaire avait une jolie voix. C'était agréable de l'écouter parler. D'ailleurs s'il l'avait embauché c'était parce qu'il avait aimé sa répartie le jour de l'entretien, d'habitude les gens se pavanaient devant lui, ne lui disaient rien, répondait _« oui monsieur »,_ mais non pas ce type là, il n'avait pas hésité à être très franc, et il avait trouvé ça… Agréable.

Il y avait autre chose… C'était si facile de le taquiner, de l'embêter, qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il savait qu'il avait tendance à abuser de son pouvoir, mais il savait aussi que Merlin le lui dirait s'il allait trop loin. Certes il avait des tas d'amis amusants, mais aucun n'était aussi drôle que Merlin.

Contre toute apparence il s'était réellement attaché à son secrétaire, et ne laissait personne d'autre que lui-même se moquer de lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était là en face de lui, si proche, il remarquait enfin à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché encore plus de lui pour mieux les voir. Sans même remarquer que Merlin s'était tu, gêné par cette soudaine proximité.

- Euh… Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix gêné.

Ce qui ramena Arthur à la réalité.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Arthur ne comprit pas immédiatement la question, puis se souvint de où ils étaient et compris que Merlin avait réussi à complètement lui faire oublier cela.

- Oui. Merci.

- Je pense qu'en fait vous êtes encore malade. S'inquiéta Merlin.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Arthur.

- Parce que vous venez de me dire merci.

Arthur éclata de rire, oui Merlin était vraiment amusant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il passa son bras autour de son épaule et le serra contre lui :

- Tu as raison Merlin, je me sens très mal, c'est pour cette raison que je te demande d'être contre moi, deux secondes.

Merlin savait qu'Arthur le taquinait, mais ses joues se colorèrent et l'émotion fut tellement forte que l'ascenseur redémarra.

Arthur retrouva alors ses manières patronales, se leva et quand l'ascenseur arriva au rez de chaussé se moqua de Merlin, comme il savait si bien le faire :

- Tu es tellement utile, je vais bientôt songer à te faire cirer mes bottes.

Et dans un grand éclat de rire il quitta le bâtiment, laissant le pauvre Merlin déconfit qui se jura qu'il n'aiderait plus jamais son sadique de patron.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un petit truc de rien, une UA que je me suis amusée à écrire et qui contiendra sans doute plusieurs chapitres (sans pour autant qu'ils soient reliés entre eux, ce sera juste des petites anecdotes).


	2. Malade

**Titre : **Malade

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Je ne suis pas ton doudou !

* * *

Son patron était tombé malade, et Merlin était persuadé qu'il avait fait totalement exprès de l'appeler lui plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Soit disant qu'il avait mal lu le numéro parce qu'il se sentait trop fiévreux, mouais.  
Merlin se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé, alors qu'Arthur lui gueulait des ordres à tout va de sa voix enrouée.

- Prépare-moi une soupe.

- Remet bien ma couverture.

- Je veux un autre oreiller.

- Change de chaîne.

- Apporte-moi un verre d'eau.

Et cela durait depuis deux heures. Merlin était épuisé, énervé, et si Arthur n'avait pas le front aussi chaud, il aurait pensé qu'il faisait semblant d'être malade simplement pour lui mener la vie dure. Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, Arthur le laissa un peu tranquille, il mangeait sa soupe en buvant son verre d'eau devant une émission qu'il semblait apprécier.

Pourtant quand il eut fini, ce fut repartit :

- Nettoie l'assiette.

- Aide-moi à aller aux toilettes.

- Met un coussin sous mes pieds.

- Fais-moi un câlin.

A ce dernier ordre, Merlin s'était réellement énervé – et la télé s'était alors éteint toute seule - :

- Je ne suis pas votre doudou, monsieur ! Ni votre esclave. Vous pourriez au moins être poli !

Arthur n'avait plus rien dit pendant quelques minutes et s'était enfoui sous les couvertures peut-être pour bouder, et sans pour autant s'excuser. Au bout d'un moment il avait finalement demandé :

- Rallume la télé… S'il te plaît.

Il y avait un léger progrès et Merlin lui ralluma la télé.

Arthur se rétablit assez vite et redonna une tonne de travail à Merlin.

- Tu me rempliras tous ces papiers, j'en ai besoin avant demain.

Mais avant de refermer la porte il ajouta :

- S'il te plaît.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite suite.


	3. Pour un café

**Titre : **Pour un café

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Il grêle

* * *

Arthur regardait par la fenêtre l'air pensif. Merlin se demandait pourquoi il venait ici pour regarder par la fenêtre plutôt que dans son bureau.

Dehors c'était la tempête, il pleuvait très fort et le vent fouettait les carreaux. Merlin était silencieux, il avait beaucoup de travail et du coup s'occupait peu de son patron. Il espérait qu'ainsi Arthur ne ferait pas attention à lui, l'oublierait et ne…

- Merlin tu veux bien aller me chercher un café.

…L'embêterait pas.

Merlin releva la tête et acquiesça :

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant et commençant à se diriger vers la machine à café.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris Merlin, je veux un espresso Starbucks.

- Mais c'est à deux cent mètres d'ici.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il pleut, puis jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre rectifia, il grêle maintenant.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- Et alors ? Répéta-t-il. Cela t'empêche-t-il de répondre aux ordres de ton patron ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, mais sachant que ça ne servirait à rien il attrapa son blouson et quitta la pièce. Il ronchonna dans l'ascenseur :

- Je le déteste, vraiment je le déteste. Merlin va me chercher un espresso Starbucks, imita-t-il, va te mouiller sous la pluie et la grêle pour un misérable café que je peux avoir à la machine à café. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès.

Merlin sorti de l'ascenseur et regarda au travers des portes vitrées le temps qui ne s'amélioraient pas. Il soupira, prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait plonger dans une piscine et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il lui fallu six secondes pour être complètement saucé et trempé. Deux minutes pour avoir l'impression que l'eau atteignait même ses os. Il entra dans le Starbucks bondé, grelotta pendant au moins quinze minutes pour prendre la commande, et remarqua que le temps n'avait fait qu'empirer dehors. Les grêlons étaient maintenant gros comme des billes, il allait surement se tuer s'il sortait maintenant, mais Arthur pourrait l'enterrer sous une tonne de tâches ingrates s'il ne se dépêchait pas de retourner au bureau.

Il sortit alors et se remit à courir en sens inverse.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il glissa et se cassa la figure, tombant sur le dos, la tête en arrière. Le café brulant atterrit sur son visage mais il ne sentit pas grand-chose puisque la chute l'avait assommé.

Quand il se réveilla il avait très mal au crane mais le temps avait l'air de s'être réchauffé. D'ailleurs ses habits avaient eut le temps de sécher.

Ou alors c'était parce qu'il ne les portait plus et qu'une immense couverture bien chaude le recouvrait. Surpris il ouvrit les yeux et cru qu'il s'était tellement cogné fort qu'il délirait complètement.

En effet il était allongé sur le canapé dans le bureau de son patron, et ce dernier se tenait au dessus de lui avec un air tout inquiet.

- Arthur ? Interrogea Merlin pas sûr de savoir s'il rêvait ou était bien éveillé.

- Merlin ? Tu es réveillé ! Tu te sens bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Son patron paraissait vraiment soucieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea Merlin.

- Tu as glissé comme un idiot et tu es tombé.

- Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils :

- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis totalement sans cœur Merlin ? Je suis inquiet pour toi bien sûr !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche surprit, puis la referma sans rien trouver à redire à cela. Arthur l'interrogea de nouveau :

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- A la tête, répondit Merlin.

Aussitôt Arthur lui montra un verre d'eau et des cachets

- Tiens prends ça, ça devrait aller mieux. Si ce n'est pas le cas je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital.

Merlin se sentait trop engourdis pour résister et prit les médicaments. Puis il se rallongea.

- Vous m'avez déshabillé ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Tu étais trempé, se défendit Arthur.

Et Merlin eut l'impression que les joues d'Arthur rosissaient, mais cela ne devait être qu'un tour de son imagination.

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, lui ordonna son patron.

Merlin ne résista guère au sommeil et se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau il faisait nuit, il se sentait mieux mais eut quand même l'impression de continuer à délirer. Arthur était assis sur un tabouret à côté de lui, et s'était à moitié affalé sur le canapé près de lui et dormait.

Merlin se demandait pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé et renvoyé chez lui. Il regarda son patron endormi et se surprit à penser qu'ainsi il avait presque l'air humain ainsi. Il se tourna sur le côté pour mieux l'observer. Arthur avait les sourcils froncés, sans doute à cause de l'inquiétude, et Merlin vint appuyer sur son front pour qu'il se détende. Ce qui sembla fonctionner car Arthur défronça doucement les sourcils. Merlin remonta ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux et remit une de ses mèches en place en se demandant si Arthur était marié. Ou fiancé. Si quelqu'un arriverait à supporter un type aussi compliqué avec un tel caractère. Il n'avait sûrement personne puisqu'il était capable de rester aussi tard au bureau.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait quelqu'un qu'il faisait attendre.

Merlin n'en savait rien et il retira sa main, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de se poser des questions pareilles.

Et pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que son sadique de patron s'était un peu inquiété pour lui, alors qu'il était LE responsable de cette situation ?

Merlin se rendormit finalement. Quand il s'éveilla pour la troisième fois, il faisait jour, Arthur n'était plus là. La tempête s'était totalement calmée et un énorme soleil brillait dans le ciel. Merlin qui se sentait beaucoup mieux se leva, repoussa la couverture et chercha ses vêtements. Il les trouva secs et pliés sur la chaise. Sans doute Arthur avait-il demandé à quelqu'un de s'en occuper.

Merlin se rhabilla, et sortit du bureau. Il alla s'assoit devant le sien et chercha la pile de boulot qui lui restait à faire et qui semblait s'être envolé comme par magie. Il regardait son bureau vide de travail, cherchant une explication à ça quand Arthur entra dans la pièce :

- Ah Merlin, tu sembles aller mieux. Tiens voici un café, j'en ai pris un doux et sucré, j'imaginais que tu préférerais. C'est du Starbucks. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour les papiers, j'ai demandé à Gauvain de s'en occuper. Repose-toi.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, prit le café et scruta Arthur :

- D'accord, qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon patron ?

Arthur éclata de rire :

- Tu ne manques pas d'humour, ça c'est certain. Je te donne un jour de congé, je t'offre un café et tu parais le regretter. Si tu veux je peux demander à Gauvain de…

- Non ça ira, merci. Lança rapidement Merlin.

Il n'avait jamais eu de jour de congé. Ni même de café apporté par Arthur lui-même.

- Je vais donc rentrer chez moi. Merci beaucoup.

Arthur lui sourit et Merlin préféra s'enfuir avec son café avant que son patron redevienne lui-même et lui annonce que tout ça était une blague.

Il se demandait presque si ce n'était pas Arthur qui avait pris un coup sur la tête, au lieu de lui.

Merlin profita bien de sa journée de repos. Le lendemain Arthur l'attendait avec une pile de paperasse qui devait atteindre ses genoux si on la posait par terre. Il lui fit un petit sourire sadique, et Merlin su que son patron était redevenu lui-même.

Néanmoins, Arthur ne lui demanda plus jamais de sortir quand il faisait mauvais temps, pas même si ce n'était qu'un petit crachin, il préférait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire la course.

Et de temps en temps, Merlin trouvait un café de chez Starbucks sur son bureau à côté d'une pile immense de boulot et un petit mot _« Je veux tout pour ce soir, tu n'as aucune excuse, je t'ai emmené un remontant »_. Ce qui faisait sourire Merlin, presque avec attendrissement et il travaillait, en se délectant de son café…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un nouveau petit chapitre – et non je ne voulais pas faire de la pub mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées que Starbucks…


	4. Lohot

**Titre : **Lohot

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Et ils vécurent heureux... mais pas ensemble !

* * *

Merlin enterré sous une tonne de paperasse, travaillait et travaillait et travaillait. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se lever pour aller au toilette tant il avait des feuilles à remplir. Il soupçonnait son patron de vouloir l'assassiner en l'étouffant sous les papiers. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il était observé. C'est une petite voix d'enfant qui lui fit lever les yeux :

- Tu fais quoi monsieur ?

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite abasourdis par la vision qu'il avait. L'enfant était un Arthur en miniature, un regard bleu océan et un petit sourire espiègle, des cheveux blonds avec au moins une mèche de travers, et un air autoritaire qui ne pouvait pas tromper. Il cru pendant un moment que son patron était retombé en enfance, mais le petit se remit à parler :

- Moi c'est Lohot et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Merlin.

- Et tu fais quoi Merlin ?

- Je travaille.

- C'est trop nul, je veux que tu joues avec moi !

Merlin leva un sourcil :

- Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire !

Le petit serra ses poings sur ses hanches et lança :

- Je t'ordonne de jouer avec moi !

Merlin failli éclater de rire. Lohot était sans aucun doute possible le fils d'Arthur, ils avaient les mêmes mimiques et Lohot voulait déjà commandé du haut de ses quoi… Six ans ?

- Désolé petit, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je ne suis pas petit d'abord !

Merlin haussa les épaules et se remis au travail, pile au moment où Arthur sortait de son bureau avec une nouvelle masse de boulot.

- Merlin j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes encore de tout ça et…

Il s'arrêta dans son élan en apercevant le petit blondinet au milieu de la pièce.

- Lohot, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore enfui de chez papy ?

Lohot prit une mine boudeuse :

- Papy arrête pas de froncer les sourcils et de dire qu'y faut que je me mette tout droit et que de toute façon je suis trop gâté et que je serai jamais un homme et toujours un petit garçon et qu'en plus j'ai des jouets trop nuls et que ça sert à quoi de se déguiser en prince parce que en plus les princes ça existent pas et que moi je serai patron d'une grande treprise et que je dois arrêter d'être un idiot.

Arthur soupira :

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que papy n'était qu'un vieux gâteux et que tu ne devais pas l'écouter. Et on dit « entreprise » pas « treprise ».

Lohot haussa les épaules :

- Mais je voulais te voir !

- J'ai du travail Lohot !

- Tu as toujours du travail !

Arthur paru désemparé tout à coup et essaya de trouver une idée. Son regard tomba sur Merlin et il eut un sourire :

- Merlin, laisse toute cette paperasse, ton nouveau job est de jouer avec mon fils !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'était pas baby-sitter et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, mais en voyant l'immense pile de papiers qu'il avait sur le bureau, il se dit que jouer avec Lohot n'était finalement pas si terrible et décida d'accepter.

Lohot eut l'air satisfait. Arthur vint lui caresser les cheveux et lui faire un câlin :

- Tu seras sage d'accord ? Et ce soir on ira au cinéma tous les deux.

Lohot sourit :

- Trop super ! Je vais être suuuuupeeeeeeer sage ! Promit-il.

Il fit un bisou à son papa qui le laissa ensuite à Merlin avant de retourner dans son bureau pour travailler.

- Je veux aller manger une glace pi faire du toboggan et de la balançoire, réclama Lohot.

Merlin prit la main du petit :

- C'est d'accord.

La journée fut particulièrement épuisante pour Merlin, il se rendit compte que Lohot était très nerveux, qu'il courrait partout, voulait tout faire, tout essayer, qu'il ne cessait de poser pleins de questions sur pleins de choses, il réclamait une attention de tous les instants, et Merlin se disait que l'enfant devait se sentir très seul par moment. Son père était très souvent au travail, son grand-père apparemment était acariâtre. Et quand il l'interrogea sur sa maman, le petit haussa les épaules en disant qu'il n'en avait pas. Et sans doute que c'était pour toutes ces raisons que Lohot pompait toute l'énergie de Merlin et réclamait sans cesse qu'il soit là pour lui.

Néanmoins l'enfant était adorable, un peu boudeur et capricieux, mais aussi très gentil et très drôle, et vu la manière dont il en parlait, il devait adorer son papa.

- Papa il a toujours pleins de travail mais je sais qu'il m'aime et que un jour il va prendre des vacances et qu'il sera là rien que pour moi !

Expliquait Lohot à Merlin tout en marchant dans la rue qui les ramenait au bureau. Merlin l'écoutait avec un petit sourire.

- Il est trop gentil mon papa en plus et il me lit des histoires quand il peut et tu sais on joue au foot ensemble et même qu'il joue trop super bien ! Et même qu'ils sont toujours entrain de se disputer avec Papy à cause de moi, mais je sais que papa me défend tout le temps.

Cela donnait une autre vision d'Arthur à Merlin. Il n'était pas qu'un patron sadique, il était aussi un père aimant qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour élever son fils. Merlin se sentait touché par cette facette d'Arthur et il aurait mieux voulu la connaître. Lohot lui en donna l'occasion.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, l'enfant vint s'accrocher aux jambes de son père qui lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Lohot acquiesça :

- C'était trop super, Merlin est trop rigolo, et il a même pas peur des araignées parce qu'on s'est amusé à en trouver, et il m'a poussé super haut sur la balançoire et on a fait la course et il a perdu !

Arthur sourit à Merlin qui était resté derrière.

- Papa, Merlin peut venir avec nous au cinéma ce soir ? Siteplait dit oui !

- Si Merlin est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Le petit couru vers Merlin :

- Tu viens au cinéma avec nous Merlin ! Ordonna-t-il.

Et Merlin dans un éclat de rire accepta de les accompagner. Ils allèrent d'abord manger un sandwich tous les trois, Lohot monopolisait l'attention et la parole, mais Arthur le regardait avec tendresse et une sorte d'adoration. Il aimait son fils et ça se voyait. Merlin resta un peu en retrait pour les laisser ensemble profiter l'un de l'autre.

Puis ils allèrent au cinéma. Pour faire plaisir à son fils, Arthur acheta un immense paquet de pop corn qu'ils pourraient manger tous les trois. Dans la salle, Lohot se plaça entre son père et Merlin et mit le pop corn sur ses genoux. Le carton était si grand qu'il lui bouchait presque la vue, mais le petit était si fier de le tenir qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Les trois mains se retrouvèrent donc à fouiller dans le paquet, et Merlin eut l'impression qu'Arthur attrapait ses doigts chaque fois que leur main se touchait. Sans doute était-ce par accident, mais cela le perturba tellement que toutes les lumières du cinéma s'éteignirent soudain, les plongeant dans le noir complet puisque le film n'avait pas démarré.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Arthur.

Merlin ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que c'était sa magie qui faisait des siennes. Cette espèce de chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui mettait en panne les objets quand il subissait une trop grande émotion. Arthur le prendrait pour un fou s'il lui disait ou pour un monstre, ou les deux. Il resta silencieux et décida qu'il avait mangé assez de pop corn.

Au bout de quelques minutes le film démarra enfin, c'était un dessin animé pour les enfants et Lohot semblait passionné par ce qu'il se passait dedans. Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur pour voir ce qu'il en pensait et le surpris entrain de l'observer. Arthur détourna les yeux assez vite, et Merlin sentit des espèces de picotements dans son ventre, mais il essaya de se calmer aussitôt, il n'avait pas envie de mettre le film en panne.

Merlin trouvait qu'Arthur agissait bizarrement, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il y avait Lohot, voilà tout. Merlin savait que très vite il redeviendrait son patron intransigeant.

Une fois le film terminé, Arthur proposa à Merlin de le raccompagner en voiture. Merlin qui utilisait les moyens de transport habituellement, accepta. Lohot voulu qu'il monte derrière avec lui et Merlin fut d'accord. Très vite l'enfant s'endormit la tête sur ses genoux et Merlin interrogea Arthur sur son fils.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été marié, dit-il.

- C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas été répondit Arthur, en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Ah. Désolé. Je me suis peut-être montré indiscret, s'excusa Merlin.

Arthur haussa les épaules :

- C'est une histoire banale Merlin, pas la peine de t'excuser. J'étais jeune, elle était belle, nous pensions nous aimer. Elle est tombée enceinte et Lohot est né. Au début j'étais sûr que ça marcherait entre elle et moi, et puis Lohot n'avait pas trois mois qu'elle nous quittait tous les deux pour un acteur.

- Désolé, répéta Merlin.

Arthur eut un petit rire et conclu :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Ils vécurent heureux… Mais pas ensemble. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eut Lohot, il est la meilleure chose que j'ai dans ma vie, ma plus belle réussite aussi.

Et Merlin voulait bien le croire vu le sourire qu'il avait en regardant Lohot.

- Je regrette que pour mon père il s'agisse là d'un échec.

Merlin tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Arthur :

- Moi je trouve que c'est une réussite, assura-t-il.

Arthur eut un accro dans sa respiration et répondit :

- Merci Merlin.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Merlin et Arthur le déposa.

- Merci pour le cinéma, dit-il à son patron en sortant de la voiture.

- Merci de t'être occupé de mon fils, répondit Arthur en ouvrant sa vitre.

Merlin s'approcha de sa portière et lui sourit :

- Lohot est adorable, je serais ravi de m'en occuper d'autres fois.

Arthur eut un petit rire :

- Tu as déjà beaucoup de paperasses à remplir, le taquina-t-il.

Merlin grimaça :

- Je préfère largement m'occuper de Lohot.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Un petit silence s'installa et Merlin basculant d'une jambe sur l'autre finit par dire :

- Bon… Ben je vais y aller.

- Oui.

- Bon ben… Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Merlin restait planté là devant Arthur qui le regardait fixement, et avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre était entrain de se passer, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller tout compte fait. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il finit par faire un pas en arrière puis tournant le dos à la voiture, il s'éloigna.

- Merlin ? l'appela Arthur.

- Oui ? Répondit-il avec précipitation en se retournant tellement vite qu'il failli trébucher.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis finalement sembla changer d'avis, secoua la tête et lança juste :

- Bonne soirée.

Avant de fermer la vitre et de démarrer.

Merlin resta bêtement debout dans la rue alors que tous les lampadaires autour de lui s'éteignaient, sûrement à cause du frisson qui lui remontait dans le dos.

- Bonne soirée, murmura-t-il avant de se secouer et de rentrer chez lui, persuadé que tout redeviendrait normal le lendemain.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et merci à Swato a qui j'ai piqué Lohot, parce que j'aime Lohot, et que je fais partie de son fan club. Lohot est responsable du Merthur en plus, même s'il l'ignore.


End file.
